Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method thereof, an information processing system, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and more particularly to a technique for determining whether a target part is gripped to assemble a part to be assembled to a predetermined position.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the recent development of robot technology, robots are doing complicated tasks, such as assembly of industrial products, which have been made by men. Such robots pick up and then assemble parts using end effectors such as hands. In the jobs of picking up parts and then assembling the parts by the robots, the assembly of parts may fail due to shifting of the position and orientation of the part and mixing of abnormal parts at the time of gripping the parts by hand mechanisms. For this reason, after the assembly of the parts, it is necessary to perform post-assembly inspections to check whether the parts are normally assembled. The post-assembly inspections have been generally performed by visual inspections by the assembly personnel. However, in recent years, an attempt aimed at automatic inspections has been started.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-170331 discloses a technique of capturing, in advance, a plurality of master images serving as the references of parts to be assembled, capturing a plurality of actual images at the time of actually assembling parts, obtaining correlation values between the master images and the actual images, and determining based on each correlation value whether the assembly of each part succeeds/fails.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-170331, whether the assembly of each part succeeds/fails is determined depending on the comparison between the master image captured in advance at the time of learning and the captured image on a two-dimensional image. When the image of an inspection part is captured at an orientation different from that at the time of learning, it is impossible to perform appropriate determination.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and provides a technique of stably determining whether assembly of a part succeeds/fails even when the image of an inspection part is captured at an orientation different from that at the time of learning.